Dragon Heart
by Blood Red Vampress
Summary: Tohru and Hatori confess their love with the help & advice of Shigure. When Tohru starts asking questions, the dog and dragon feed her appetite for love when she cooks dinner for them one night. Hatori X Tohru -LEMONS w/ Shigure -
1. Chapter 1: Surprise! Ashiteru!

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Hatori, Shigure, Ayame, Tohru or Fruits Basket in general. Seriously- I thought you would be smart enough to know that already. **

* * *

_**-Dragon Heart-**_

**Chapter 1- Surprise! Ashiteru!**

"That should be all. Just see the nurse at the front desk to make a follow up appointment a week from today," Hatori said is his usual, boring monotone.

"Thank you Doctor Sohma. Take care."

"You too."

Hatori was done. '_Finally done.'_ It was only six-o-clock, but he was done. His last appointment for the day. He had been working hard since six that morning.

_'I need a shower- a cold shower. This job is actually quite tiring. I've been at it for twelve hours straight.'_

He locked up the office after the last patient, and the nurses, left. He planned on going home and relaxing. He'd probably eat some instant ramen, take a shower and turn in early today. He sighed.

_'At least Shigure and Ayame aren't here.'_

Hatori walked slowly in the sunset to his house across from his office. He still had on his white lab coat and suit underneath, looking as professional as ever. When he reached the door he discovered that it was unlocked- not how he'd left it that morning. He shrugged.

_'Probably Momiji or Hatsuharu.'_

He dropped his keys on the side table as he entered his lobby. He heard the faint sound of dishes clacking from the kitchen.

"Momiji? Is that you?," Hatori called as he took off his shoes and placed them by the door.

No answer.

_'He didn't hear me? He has the best hearing apart from Shigure being the dog.'_

Hatori, curious as to who was in his kitchen, approached the hallway. He turned the corner into the kitchen and was shocked at what he saw. The female figure turned aroung with a big goofy smile on her face to face the doctor in the doorway.

_'Tohru? What is she doing here? How did she get in?'_

"Hello Hatori! I didn't think you'd be home so early," Tohru smiled brightly.

_'What on earth is she wearing? There's no doubt in my mind that Ayame gave her that outfit. Still- it's not like her to wear something that...revealing. She must think I'm an idiot, standing here, gaping at her.'_

"I finished early today," Hatori forced himself to speak.

He had to admit, this was akward. Here he was, professional Doctor Hatori Sohma, standing in the kitchen, across from the woman he secretly loved. Not only that- Tohru could be classified as naked.

Tohru was wearing a black bikini-like top with red frill around the edges and a red mini-skirt. Under that, she wore fishnet stockings without shoes on. She had red lipstick on and a ton of blush and mascara to top it off. Her hair was loose and flowed around her beautifully. She was absolutely glowing in the bright kitchen light.

"Oh? I'm so sorry! I didn't finish dinner yet! I thought you'd be home later and I wanted this night to be special! Oh-everything's ruined!," Tohru started babbling as she flailed her arms around herself.

"It's quite alright Tohru. Don't get worked up over all this. It's not your fault," Hatori grabbed one of her arms and held it still.

Tohru blushed as she looked up at the man she loved.

"Um...okay. I guess you're right," Tohru bit her lip and nodded.

"Of course. Now- what about this special night? How exactly did you get in here?," Hatori let go of her arm and stood in front of her, deep green eyes looking into blue.

"Well, it's nothing really. I just wanted to show my appreciation for all the things you've done for me. Thank you for everything, Doctor Sohma," Tohru took Hatori's hand in her hands and spoke in a seductive tone. She had been perparing for this all week. She was ready to confess her love to Hatori and she was ready for his answer. She had been trying to find the sexiest outfit for Hatori's pleasure.

Hatori froze right then and there. He didn't know what to say. There was nothing really coming to his mind- not after a developing erection and the feeling of fire on the hand that Tohru held.

"Um...well...," Hatori managed to say quietly.

"I love you, Hatori," Tohru whispered.

Hatori, letting actions speak for words, pressed his lips against hers in a beautiful kiss- Tohru's first kiss from the man she loved the most. Hand in hand, they kissed lovingly.

Little did Hatori know, Tohru was planning on losing much more than her virgin lips that night...

* * *

**How was it? There will definitely be a lemon/lime in the furture chapters- so stay tuned! -**

**Please review!-**

**That would be that blue button there-**

**VVV****VVVVVV**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: 5EX! I have questions!

**Disclaimer: Same as the last one...Simply put: I'm not Natsuki Takaya.**

* * *

_**-Dragon Heart-**_

**Chapter 2- 5EX?! I**** have q****uestions!**

The kiss lasted for about a minute, and would have gone on longer if Shigure didn't decide to walk into the kitchen at that exact moment.

"Hari! Taking advantage of an innocent woman!," Shigure tsked playfully and wagged a finger at them.

The two lovers broke apart quickly and blushed as they looked at Shigure. Shigure carefully surveyed Tohru and the outfit she was wearing and smiled.

"Or maybe a not so innocent woman after all...," Shigure grinned.

"Oh S-Shigure! W-what are you d-doing here?," Tohru stuttered and blushed madly.

"You asked me to come- remember?," Shigure leaned back against the kitchen wall.

"Oh right! Why don't you two go and sit at the table and I'll have dinner out soon?," Tohru looked back and forth between Hatori and Shigure nervously.

Hatori, sensing her discomfort- and still fazed by the kiss- spoke:

"That's a great idea Tohru. Thank you."

Shigure just smiled and left the room, followed by Hatori who threw Tohru a small smile before leaving.

* * *

"What are you doing here?," Hatori sat down at the table.

"What does it look like? Tohru invited me for dinner here," Shigure sat and folded his arms.

"..." Hatori kept silent.

"It's alright Haa-san. We both know that Tohru has feelings for you. And if I didn't know any better, you have feelings for her too," Shigure leaned on the table.

"I guess...," Hatori muttered.

"It's my wild guess that Ayame picked out that outfit for her and set this whole thing up," Shigure sighed.

"That crossed my mind as well," Hatori said.

Tohru walked in, mid-conversation, holding a tray of food.

"Don't you two like my outfit?," Tohru squeaked.

"It looks good on you," Hatori blushed lightly as he spoke.

"It's true," Shigure smiled up at her.

Tohru smiled in return.

"I was hoping you like it. I spent so much time finding the perfect thing to wear," Tohru sat and started serving the food.

"Oh? So Aya didn't help you?," Shigure blinked.

"Ayame? Oh no. I didn't want to bother him so I looked on my own. You don't like it, do you?," Tohru pouted cutely.

"Oh, I love it! It's perfect on you! It was made for you! Perfect for tonight," Shigure smiled.

"Well...I hope you all enjoy the meal," Tohru picked up her chopsticks and sat in between the two. She was trying to change the topic to something other than herself. She was saving her questions till later.

"It looks delicious," Hatori complimented.

"Mm-hmm. It smells soo sood," Shigure said.

"Thank you. Eat up," Tohru smiled and put some food in her mouth.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, despite having Shigure at the table. Tohru looked around and found that Hatori and Shigure were done eating and were just sipping their drinks. She was ready. She was going to ask them her questions. Now would be an opportune time and she was _not_ going to let all her preperations go to waste.

"Um...I have a question," Tohru blushed slightly as she broke the serene silence in the room.

"Yes?," Shigure gleamed at her.

"What is it?," Hatori looked at her with conern.

"Well...I didn't know who else to ask...and you two are like my family...," Tohru played with her thumbs and looked down at her lap.

"Go ahead. Ask anything," Shigure encouraged her to continue.

"Okay... I want to know more about sex," Tohru blurted out.

* * *

**I'm just ending it with a nice cliffhanger here. If you want the next chapter, ****please review!**

_**--10 reviews until next chapter--**_


	3. Chapter 3: Answers

**Disclaimer: Do **_**I**_** own Furuba? You're funny! **

**Please enjoy! (PS- The family curse is broken!)**

* * *

_**-Dragon Heart-**_

**Chapter 3- Answers**

"What?," Hatori squeaked out.

"I knew that this day would come. I'm guessing that you're still a virgin? ," Shigure smiled.

"Um...well, yes," Tohru said.

"Shigure- let's try and be mature about this," Hatori said to his cousin.

"Haa-san! I'm _always_ mature!," Shigure giggled.

"Tohru- what would you like to know?," Hatori asked calmly- ignoring the dog.

"I don't even know myself. Can we try?," Tohru asked quietly.

"With whom?," Shigure asked, a smile forming.

"Both of you, maybe," Tohru bit her lip.

"I don't think that's a good i-," Hatori was cut off by Tohru's lips.

"You get him Tohru. I'll be here to help you along and give support," Shigure smiled at her sudden action.

"Tohru...," Hatori moaned into the kiss.

Tohru slowly moved into Hatori's lap. She was trying to please him in any way she could. She wanted to show Hatori how much she loved him.

Tohru then pushed Hatori backwards, taking the kiss along. She was now laying on top of Hatori, kissing him passionately. Shigure was leaning on the table, watching the scene unfolding.

Tohru had no idea that she was sitting on top of Hatori's already present erection. Shigure, however, did realize this, and gave her key advice.

"Here's the answer to all your questions Tohru: go for the pants. A man's pants is his weakest spot. Try it for yourself," Shigure smiled.

Hatori heard every word that Shigure said and, afraid to lose all control, attempted to sit up.

"I don't think we should-," Hatori started.

Just then, Tohru broke the kiss and reached down between them, grabbing the bulge in Hatori's pants.

Hatori moaned instinctively and fell backwards as he grabbed Tohru's hips.

Their thought's at the time:

**Hatori:**_ 'Oh no. Not good. I can't do this to her. One more touch and I'm going to lose it completely. I have to stop this. Neither of us are ready yet.'_

**Shigure:** _'Oh goody, goody! This is going to be good! I hope they let me join in on their fun! Go get him Tohru! Hatori, you need to stop resisting her and give into it! Hey- this might be good inspiration for my novel!'_

**Tohru:** _'I can't believe I'm doing this! It's like everything I've dreamed of. Shigure was right too! But wait- what exactly do I do next? Should I ask Shigure or try on my own? Oh mom- help me!'_

"Look at Hatori, Tohru. That's your final answer. It's taking every ounce of his self-control to resist you. Isn't that right Hatori?," Shigure said calmly- ignoring his growing erection.

"Shut the -," Hatori was about to say _'shut the hell up'_ until Tohru decided to give his member another squeeze. He couldn't help but moan, making Shigure smile and Tohru blush more than ever.

* * *

**How about a nice cliffie?! hate when people use cliffhangers, so I'm going to be evil and use one myself! MWHAHAHAHA! cough **

**Anyways...**

**How did you like it? Tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is welcomed. I don't care what you have to say- wether it's good or bad- I just wanna hear from the readers. It would help me a lot to know firsthand on what I need to work on!**

**Take the poll on my profile page, please!**

**Blue button (it says 'submit review') -**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: Doing It In The Dining Room

**Disclaimer: If I really owned Fruits Basket, it would be rated MA for all the sex it would have in it. Also, if I **_**did**_** own it, Tohru would be a complete slut. Yeah. Now you know why I **_**don't**_** own Fruits Basket. Apparently, Natsuki Takaya is more mature than me! Oo mm, hm!**

**Enjoy all the smexy goodness! Oh, and Tohru is a bit OOC. Nothing major, I hope.**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Doing It In The Dining Room**

"Tohru, stop," Hatori demanded with all his might.

"But, you kissed me. I thought you loved me too," Tohru pouted.

"I do. It's just that we shouldn't be doing this," Hatori sighed.

"Haa-san, you need to shut up. She asked a question, and as her doctor, you give her an answer," Shigure smiled.

"Yes, Doctor Sohma. Give me an answer," Tohru said seductively and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Uhhh...," Hatori moaned as Tohru ran her hands across his now bare chest.

Hatori took one final look at Tohru. She winked and blew a kiss at him. And that's all it took. All his self control vanished into thin air. He knew that he'd regret it later, but he couldn't stop himself now.

And just like that, the tables turned. Hatori sat up and rolled so Tohru was on the ground underneath him now.

Silently, but ever so swiftly, Hatori worked at the buttons on her shirt; earning gasps along the way.

As all the buttons were opened, he lifted her slightly and pulled her shirt off. Next, he unhooked her bra and threw it across the dining room.

"Oh...Hatori...," Tohru moaned as Hatori latched onto her breasts. Nibbling and sucking one while holding the other.

"Get 'em Tohru! Be more agressive!," Shigure shouted from the sidelines.

Tohru reached up and fingered the dragon's chest. She was marveling in how well built and tan and pefect his body was.

"Hatori...take off your pants," Tohru muttered.

"Excuse me?," Hatori asked seductively.

"Take them off. They're in the way," Tohru demanded cutely.

Hatori couldn't help but comply. He stood up and pulled off his pants, making sure Tohru was watching. He was left in his black boxers. He leaned back down over Tohru.

"How about we make it even?," Hatori smirked and pulled down Tohru's skirt.

"Fair enough, my love," Tohru smiled.

Hatori returned to Tohru's lips. They kissed passionately as Hatori's erection rubbed against her clit.

"Hari!," Tohru gasped and rolled her back, pressing their bodies closer together.

Hatori moved from her lips to her neck, sucking and biting it. Tohru ran her hands along his back making him moan to her touch.

Tohru moved her hands to his lower back and grabbed the waist of his boxers. She slowly pulled them down as Hatori positioned himself so it was easier for Tohru to take off.

After his boxers were off, Hatori captured her lips again, his erection rubbing against her thighs. She squirmed under him as she struggled to control the kiss.

Hatori backed off a bit as one of his hands found it's way between them. He tugged at her panty until she lifted her hips, allowing him to tug it off completely.

"Oh man, this is good! Even I'm rock hard just watching you!," Shigure laughed.

Hatori looked over his shoulder and shot Shigure a glare that made him shut up.

Hatori then kneeled between Tohru's legs. He inserted a finger into her.

"Ahh! Hatori!," Tohru gasped.

Hatori smiled and inserted a second finger, making her gasp more. He continued to assault her by pinching her clit and massaging the rest of her with his fingers. Tohru soon squirmed, her climax close.

Hatori noted this and pulled his fingers out of her before she could climax.

"Hatori...," Tohru whined.

"Soon enough," Hatori poked her nose.

"Make him pay Tohru! Don't let him get away with it! Remember what I said about the pants," Shigure cheered.

Tohru nodded as she swiftly grabbed hold of Hatori's member. Hatori moaned and layed down on the floor. Tohru smiled as she got up and kneeled over his erection.

She put a firm hand around the base as she licked the tip. Hatori moaned and shuddered at her contact. She deep throated him, biting and sucking on every single inch of him. She swallowed around his member.

"Tohru...," Hatori moaned as he grabbed her waist.

Tohru just smiled at her positive response and kept right on going. She bought him all the way up to his orgasm.

"Tohru, I'm close," Hatori warned.

In that instant Tohru pulled away from him, leaving him hard and wanting for more.

"Yeah! Payback!," Shigure yelled.

Hatori was too lost in the moment to bother with Shigure.

The lovers kissed again as Tohru crawled up to Hatori. And...

And yes, they were doing it in the dining room. And who's to say they didn't like it?

* * *

**HaHA! A cliffie! What now? I feel really bad for leaving it here, but I just want to prolong the desire to read more of my story! **

**I hope that everybody enjoyed this chapter! **

**Show me that you want more: REVIEW! **


End file.
